mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Barvosians (Rulebook)
' It's entirely optional to read this or not', you don't have to know any of it to play. It basically just clarifies what rolls are needed for certain scenarios during Avenger/Operative missions and how they work so people know I'm not just making it up as I go along. It's based on an old D&D style game I used to manage, where we kind of merged D&D and Warhammer 40K together. Remember, the GM's job is to tell a story, not to 'win'. The GM wants the team to do well! However, that being said, a mission that has no risk of death also has no dramatic tension! In a nutshell, these are all the gameplay mechanics when playing games with Avengers, Operatives or Ultimate Badasses! Taking Actions Avengers missions work in stages - the GM explains what the challenge is, who the enemies are, where the team are and allows the team to take 'actions' to overcome it. Generally, each Avenger may make one action before their next turn begins. At the end of their turn, there might be some response from NPCs, or the turn simply restarts. When the GM explains what the current situation is, the Avengers then have to come up with a course of action. It can be an individual thing, or everyone can work together for a bigger plan. Avengers are allowed to do whatever they want, literally, so long as it's actually physically possible (I've played with people who have come up with some jackshit-crazy stuff before!). Every action has a certain amount of risk that the GM decides, and it's usually either 25%, 50% or 75%. Sometimes it's slightly modified though, and could be harder. Rolls are all done on a D100, so to pass a 25% risk you have to roll 25 or more. Obviously, depending on how well or how badly the roll is, there might be other benefits or consequences to certain actions (I've also seen characters die trying to do the most insane things!). Defensive Actions Defensive actions would mean taking cover, hiding, or generally concentrating on keeping oneself alive. NPC grunts or NPC bosses generally won't attack an Avenger or Operative who's taken a defensive action. If they do, they suffer a negative modifier of -20 to their attack. You cannot attack as part of a defensive action. Combat with NPC 'grunts' Combat If you're attacking a group of enemies, you roll to see how well your Avenger does. *On a roll of 40+, the attack is sucessful. Every extra ten you pass the roll by determines how many you kill (eg, a roll of 78 would kill four). Also add two extra kills for melee combat (so six would have been killed) *Bonuses are also applied at this stage. So, for example, a character with a +10 bonus would have actually rolled 88 in the example above, killing five (seven if in melee). (It's possible to score over a hundred with bonuses). *If the rolling result is an odd number, the Avenger is hit back. On a roll of 50+, they suffer a wound in melee combat. On a roll of a 70+, they suffer a wound in ranged combat. Injury, Healing and Death There are three progressive stages of injury. Every Avenger starts 'Uninjured', and every wound knocks them up one level. 1, Uninjured - '''Fine and dandy, boss! '''2, Light - '''Bruising, cuts, small flesh wounds but nothing too vicious. '''3, Heavy - '''Chipped bones, heavy flesh wounds, concussions, burns or generally nastier things that would require medical treatment at some stage. '''4, Acute - '''Broken bones, internal bleeding, serious pain or wounds that could have a permanent affect if not treated properly, or could even be fatal. Once an Avenger is on 'acute', every further hit they take requires another roll. *1-20, they continue to fight *21-60, they're unconcious *61-100, DEAD. Healing characters can attempt to heal others, or themselves, with bandages/food or whatever. You can make one recovery action per stage of the game, or one per boss fight. To make a healing action, roll a D100 *30+, heal one character of your choice. *70+ heal two characters of your choice. *90+ heal three characters of your choice. A healed character is returned to full health. Unconscious characters can't be healed - they're out the game. NPC Boss Fights Boss fights work slightly differently. Attacking a Boss All bosses have a 'defence' rating from one to a hundred, which is always kept secret by the GM. This is the number needed to roll to cause an injury when attacking. It is normally at least 60, but higher for more powerful bosses. (Some example Defence Ratings - Laura Duccont, 60. Davina McCall, 70. Masher, 80) *When attacking, you must roll higher than the bosses Defence Rating to see if your attack is sucessful, without trait bonuses (only Operatives get bonuses attacking Bosses). If it fails, the boss will immediately counter attack (detailed below). For joint attacks, you add +10 to the roll for each extra person involved in the attack. *If you attack sucessfully, another roll is made to determine how much damage is caused. 1-50 takes off one hit point. 51-80 takes of two hit points. 81-100 takes off three. Bosses normally have at least six-ten hit points before they die. NPC Boss Attacks Every failed attack against a boss results in an instant counter attack. *Bosses usually require a roll of 50+ to hit an Avenger (again, only Operatives can use their trait bonuses). Sometimes this roll is more or less depending on how powerful the boss is. *Once hit, a further roll is made. On a 1-50, the Avenger suffers a light wound. On a 51-90, they suffer a heavy wound. On a 91-100, they suffer an acute wound. *An Avenger who is hit by boss when they already have an acute wound is instantly dead. *Bosses will automatically counter attack any Avenger who attacks them. In group attacks, however, they will only counter once for the whole attack (therefore, if four Avengers attacked as a group they might cause less damage, but only get hit back once. If they all attacked seperately they'd all be hit back). *At the end of every turn, when each Avenger has made one action, the boss will hit one Avenger randomly (sometimes two, or even three, depending on the boss' difficulty). Operatives & Avenger Differences against NPCs Operatives, if they are in the game, work slightly differently. Avengers all make their actions one by one as their turn, whereas Operatives are considered to be a different team - on their own, not part of the Avengers. Operatives are usually player controlled, too. They are not NPC characters, though sometimes might be bosses. In this case, they are not NPC and do not follow the rules of NPC bosses - they always use the PvP system when fighting Avengers. As a guide, Operatives are '''far more powerful than Avengers! Operatives are skilled at working alone, Avengers must be a team to be effective! *When fighting NPC grunts, Operatives automatically double the number of hits they score. Grunts must roll 90+ to hit an Operative (-2 for every grunt that is still alive) *When fighting NPC bosses, Operatives double the number of hit points they inflict. Boss attack rolls receive a -10 negative modifier when attacking Operatives. *When fighting NPC bosses, Operatives that are hit make the following roll for injury. 1-30, no effect. 31-70, light injury. 71-100, heavy injury. PvP As a general rule, Avengers are very rarely allowed to fight amongst themselves during missions, unless the mission/GM allows it. Operatives, on the other hand, would favour fighting each other or Avengers! When it is the characters turn, Avenger or Operative, they make their action. If it's an attack, here's the system: Attacking/Defending in melee *The attacking player and defending player both roll a D100. Combat bonuses are applied to this roll. *If the attacker rolls higher than the defender they win the combat and wounds the defender. *If the defender rolls equal or more than the attack, they win the combat and block the attack. *If the defender rolls double the attackers roll, they counter attack; the attacker is wounded instead. Attacking/Defending at ranged Ranged attacks work in exactly the same way. However, the rock/paper/scissors is not rolled for. It is also impossible to counter a ranged attack. If a character is wounded in melee combat, they cannot attack using a ranged attack on their next turn and must fight with only melee combat. They could, for example, make a defensive action instead and try to run from their attacker. It is up to the GM to determine if a character is within melee range to be attacked, or vice versa. Avenger VS Operative Combat/Injuries *If an Avenger hits an Avenger, they suffer one level of injury. *If an Operative hits an Avenger, they roll on the NPC Boss injury chart above. As with bosses, an Avenger on an acute injury hit by an Operative is dead. *If an Avenger hits an Operative, -20 to the injury roll when determining damage. *If an Operative hits an Operative, they roll below for Operative Injury as normal. *In addition, if an Operative sucessfully defends against an Avenger melee attack, they automatically counter it regardless of how much they beat the roll by. Operative Defensive Actions Operatives may make defensive actions just as Avengers can. They work slightly differently. *An Operative may make a defensive action as a response to being attacked. If they do this, they cannot counter attack or make an attack their next turn. However, they gain +20 to ALL defensive rolls. The rock/paper/scissors game isn't played when attacking an Operative who is Defending. (If the Operative has the Heavy Armour/Acrobatics trait, this defensive bonus is increased to 50+!) *This defensive bonus carries over until the Operatives next turn, for all the times they attacked. They will still counter enemies who are not Operatives. *As you might have worked out, an Operative taking a Defensive action will go through a group of Avengers like a knife through butter! Because of this, Operatives must wait one turn after Defending before using making a defense action again. Operative Injuries When Operatives hit are by other Operatives, the severity of an injury is then rolled for. Melee combat rolls like this: 1-20, nothing. 21-60, light injury. 61 to 90, heavy injury. 91-100, acute injury. Ranged combat rolls like this: 1-30, nothing. 41 - 90, light injury. 91 - 100, heavy injury. Injury levels are the same as Avengers. (Light, heavy, acute) If a character suffers another injury when they're acutely injured, they roll. *1-15, no effect. *16-30 stunned, -10 to rolls for next turn only. *31-60, they're bleeding profusely. *61-70, badly injured, -10 to all rolls, best to run at this point. *71-90, horrifically injured, loss of limbs etc. -20 to all rolls. *91-100, out of action (dead, unconscious, etc). *A characted with an acute injury hit three times, regardless of this roll, is out of action. An Operative can make a recovery action for their turn. If they roll 50+, they recover one stage of injury. This counts as a defensive action, but only gives a +15 defence bonus instead of +30. Traits Every character, be they an Avenger, Operative or Ultimate Badass, has traits that determine their strengths or weakness. Operative traits are more powerful than Avenger traits. Avenger traits are always customly made by the GM - they start out small, but get more powerful as they complete more missions. Operatives only have two traits (taken from the list below, but some are also custom made). As you can see, Operative traits are FAR more powerful than Avengers! A single Operative would stand a good chance against an NPC boss alone, whereas Avengers would have to work together! It is possible for a single Operative to take on a whole group of Avengers (though they would struggle). Ultimate Badasses always have custom traits. As the most powerful people on Arsinos, they are considered to be highly overpowered! Here is the table of Operative traits: *'Fury' - when attacking, the characters gets a +25 to melee attack rolls only. Cannot be taken with Lightning Reflexes. *'Lightning Reflexes' - when defending, the characters gets a +25 to melee defence rolls only. Cannot be taken with Fury. *'Warrior' - the characters gets a +15 to attack and defence rolls in melee and ranged combat. Cannot be taken with Lightning Reflexes or Fury. *'Sharpshooter' - the character gets a +25 to ranged attack rolls only. *'Gunslinger' - the character can fire two ranged weapons as part of one action, but neither shot can claim any benefits from trait modifiers and are rolled purely on a D100 for attacking and injury rolls. *'Heavy Weapons' - the character can fire a special ranged attack that has a -10 to its attack roll, but gets a +20 when the defender rolls for their injury. This attack rolls on the melee injury chart, despite being a ranged attack. This can only be used once every five turns. *'I never miss' - A character with this trait has all three ranged traits, Sharpshooter, Gunslinger and Heavy Weapons. However, they cannot take a second trait and suffers -20 to ALL melee combat rolls. *'Acrobatics/Heavy Armour' - the character gets a +30 to all defence rolls when taking a defensive action (of any sort) and a +15 when defending against ranged or melee attacks normally. Cannot be taken with Lightning Reflexes or Fury. *'True Grit' - if character rolls a 50+ when injured, the hit counts as one level less than it should (ie, heavy is light, acute is heavy, light is ignored.) *'Healer' - the character must only roll 30+ during recovery actions. *'Flight' - the character can fly, which can be very beneficial depending on their action choice. It could mean flying quickly out of or into melee combat range, for example. *'Spellcaster' - the character may use a spell as part of their action. The spell must be specified to the GM during character creation, who will then create its effects.